Every Child Needs A Mother
by LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: Gaara is taking Metal out to grab a gift for his husband Lee to celebrate his birthday, but when Gaara hears an observation made by a couple villagers about him, he begins to question if he really is the right person to be raising Metal at all. This is a LeeGaa.


A six year old Metal Lee followed after Gaara through the market, the young boy holding the Kazekage's hand. Watching the people around them, they were there to pick out a gift for Lee's birthday. Gaara stopped by a stand that was selling little glass figures. He knew Lee liked dragonflies and looked around the table top for one. Metal pouted from beside him. The young boy wanting to be playing instead of walking around in a market.

Metal was hard to find a baby sitter for, the boy hated any nanny that Gaara hired. The young boy had a lot of strength for a six year old and he broke things all the time, even more so when he was being watched by someone who weren't his parents. Lee was teaching a class today on taijutsu, so Gaara decided to bring his son wherever he went today.

"I wanna play.. this is so boring." Metal commented, poking the small gourd on Gaara's hip.

"No, we are buying a gift for your dad. You need to behave. You are still in trouble for scaring off that new nanny." Gaara said sternly, glancing down at the young boy.

"Not fair.." The little boy muttered and let go of Gaara's hand, crossing his arms and huffing. Gaara watched him for a moment and held back a sigh.

"That boy doesn't have a mom?" Gaara paused but didn't turn, being able to hear two woman talking from another booth.

"He's that former leaf ninja's son. Married the Kazekage. Have to wonder if that kid is happy with a parent like him.. he should really have a mother in his life," The other woman stated, shaking her head. Gaara winced at their words but kept his face expressionless, not noticing that Metal had heard them and was looking up at him.

"Uh.. Kazekage-sama, could I help you find what you're looking for?" The man at the booth asked, giving a slight smile.

"This one please," Gaara said, pointing to a dragonfly pin he noticed off to the side. The man put the pin in a box and handed it to the leader. "Thank you," he said and paid for it. "Metal, you can pick a gift too." He looked down to the little boy again and Metal looked around. He ran ahead to another booth and Gaara followed. He kept an eye on Metal as he got lost in thought. Lee had told him that Metal had asked where his mother was last week, it had been hard for Lee to explain that she was locked up in a ninja prison and would never be released. Hard to tell your son that his mother was insane and tried to kill his father.

"This! This!" Metal called, pointing at a turtle stuffed animal. Gaara stopped behind him and tilted his head at the large eyes on the the animal. It looked more odd than cute.

"Why that?" Gaara asked, looking down at Metal.

"It will remind him of grandpa Gai!" Metal replied, smiling at him and picking it up. Gaara took out his wallet and paid for it, placing the turtle in the green backpack that Metal was wearing. "Where next?"

"Picking up his cake." Gaara replied, taking Metal's hand in his and walking with him again. After a while though, the redhead released it and folded his arms instead.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Gaara.. what's wrong? I can tell that your smiles have all been forced today," Lee said, sitting on the large bed he shared with his husband, eye brows drawn together in worry. Watching the leader pace in front of the bed, he had noticed something was up pretty quickly. He could always tell when something was bothering his husband. Gaara could hide his emotions from everyone but Lee.

"Lee it's your birthday..."

"Gaara, tell me."

"Am I... really what is best for Metal?" Gaara asked, looking away from the older man watching him.

"Huh? Why would you question that?" Lee asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Lee..." Gaara stopped pacing and turned more to face him. "A child needs a mother." He crossed his arms over his chest, gripping the sleeve of his Kazekage robe.

"Gaara.. love please don't doubt yourself, you are a good parent to him," Lee tried to assure, frowning when his lover shook his head.

"I'm not.. I really don't have a clue on what I am doing. I don't really have any examples to pull from." Gaara pointed out, his gaze lowering to the floor. "Metal needs to come first."

"Gaara, stop it. You're the only one I want by my side for this. You're my husband and I don't want anyone else being a parent with me." Lee stated, moving to stand but felt sand wrap around his wrist, not letting him come to a full stand. Lee frowned down at it and then looked back at Gaara.

"He really should have a mother.. I didn't... I didn't do so well not having one," Gaara admitted, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, leaning against the black dresser behind him, disturbing the large framed photos of their wedding day and a few cacti.

"You turned out fine Gaara, it was your father's fault for how you used to be," Lee tried to remind him, tugging at the sand. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gaara said and opened his eyes, watching Lee finally pull free of the sand. Lee crossed the room and took hold of the leader's arms above his elbows, pulling him in close.

"I don't want anyone else. Only you. We will figure this out," Lee said, pecking him on the lips. He blinked when Gaara pulled away from him, the leader not meeting his eyes. "Gaara.." He said more softly.

"I don't.. want to mess up his life," Gaara said, sounding strained, like it hurt him to say it. He was scared though, of doing something wrong and ruining Metal's childhood. The door creaked outside the open door and Gaara snapped his head toward the sound. Lee noticed where the redhead was focusing and walked over, opening the door to find Metal kneeling behind it.

"Metal, why are you out of bed?" Lee asked, taking his son's hand to pull him to his feet. He watched Metal lean around him to look at Gaara, the redhead keeping his gaze on the floor. "Come on Metal back to bed." Lee said and scooped his son up into his arms. As they walked into the hallway Gaara walked out of the bedroom and past them, wearing his red long sleeve shirt and pants, gourd on his hip. "Love? Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to the guards at the village entrance. Kakashi and Gai will be visiting and I need to inform them." Gaara replied, going down the stairs and out of sight. Metal watched him go and then looked up at his Dad to see the worry in his eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the gate, things took a turn for the worst. The Kazekage was attacked. Gaara had chased a group of rouge ninja into the desert to keep them away from the villagers. The group had used some strange jutsu against the Kazekage, injuring him. Gaara managed to defeat all of them, but was drained of chakra and sensed that a sand storm had started and retreated to a cave.

"Stay awake," he told himself, his hand pressing over a wound in his side, his other arm was broken he was sure. He limped a little farther in and sat down in the cold sand on the floor of the cave. 'Just need to wait for my charka to build up again.. then I can get back to the village..' He forced himself to stare forward, not wanting to look at the sight of his own blood. 'Lee...' The world suddenly went black as the redhead passed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara awoke to the pain of something pressing against his hurt side and he grit his teeth. He knew right away it wasn't Lee, he knew how his husband's hands felt on the rare times Gaara was hurt and Lee treated him. He opened his eyes, surprised to see a lantern beside him giving off a strong white light.

'Who...' He wondered and lifted his head, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Metal pressing a cloth against the wound in his side.

"Pressure.. lots of pressure.." The young boy was muttering, reaching back with a free hand for a first aid kit he had with him. He had goggles on his head and was wearing a thick shawl which was covered in sand. "Ok.. Ok.. daddy said next.. wrap it." He tugged off his shawl shook it out to try and clear the sand off. He took a kunai from his side and started to cut it up.

"Metal.." Gaara was surprised at his own voice, he sounded so weak. Was he hurt more then he thought? The boy jumped and looked at him, his eyes suddenly teared up but he just went back to what he was doing.

"I-I'm treating you, no talking, save your strength!" Metal ordered, hands shaking as he started to wrap the shawl around Gaara's waist, tugging a bit roughly to make it tight. The redhead hissed in pain but couldn't move very much at the moment. "Sorry.. tight.. has to be tight." Metal tugged again and then satisfied with his work, he moved to kneel next to Gaara's head. The boy used his sleeve to rub away his tears then looked at the blood on the leader's mouth and face.

"Metal.." Gaara swallowed, his throat felt so sore. "How... here.."

"I f-followed you, daddy will find us." Metal said, taking out wrappings and started to wrap it around Gaara's forehead. Tired green eyes watched the young boy, watching his stressed expression. He didn't like seeing Metal look like this, he should be smiling and laughing.

"Metal.."

"A-Are you gonna try and leave us?" Metal asked bluntly, suddenly glaring at the leader. The boy moved to sit near Gaara's shoulder, touching around on the redhead's chest as he looked for more wounds to treat.

"I-"

"You can't! I d-don't need a mom!" Metal suddenly yelled at him, his voice echoing around the cave. Gaara's eyes widened slightly at the outburst.

"Kids do better wi-"

"No! I-If I really have to have a mom then I'll j-just call you mom from now on!" Metal announced, blinking more tears from his eyes. He leaned down and laid his forehead against Gaara's chest, sobbing into his shirt. "You're not allowed to leave!" He yelled, gripping the dark red shirt and holding on like his dad would disappear if he didn't. Gaara stared up at the ceiling, in shock for a few moments. He felt suddenly very foolish for even thinking he could separate himself from this child.

"I'm not leaving.." Gaara said softly, lifting his good arm and setting it on the boys back, his hand touching the black hair. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Y-You should be.." Metal sniffled loudly, moving his arms to hug Gaara around the neck. Gaara couldn't help but smile at that, this child was so perfect. "You're mom now.. so you can't leave. Promise?" He sat up to look down at Gaara.

"I promise."

"Swear to it," Metal added, sniffling again.

"I swear." Gaara said, wincing as he moved his hand down to his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Metal took it and blew his nose loudly.

"P-Pinky promise!" Metal suddenly added and grabbed Gaara's hand, hooking their pinkies together. Gaara smiled at this, he hadn't never been made to make a promise in this way.

"I promise Metal. I'm sorry.. I love you so much.." Gaara whispered, letting his arm rest back on the sand.

"Love you too, Mom." Metal said, no longer crying and smiling again. Gaara let out a breathless laugh, wincing afterwards. Laughing hurt his ribs.

"Your much too smart for your age Metal." Gaara commented, eyes softly as he looked at his son.

"I know." Metal agreed, looking proud of himself. Leaning over he used his sleeve to start to rub the blood off of Gaara's face. There was a sound of foot steps at the entrance to the cave and Metal looked scared for a second, but it quickly became determined. He grabbed the kunai and jumped in front of Gaara protectively. The Kazekage frowned and tried to sit up only to fall right back onto the sand. A tall man entered the shadow of the cave wearing a cloak and goggles.

"Gaara?" He called.

"Daddy!" Metal ran forward and hugged Lee. "Help mom!"

"Mom?" Lee asked, looking confused as he raised the goggles to his forehead. He gasped as he spotted his husband and rushed over, kneeling beside him and sliding a hand under Gaara's head. "Your hurt, I'll get you home." He opened his cloak and picked up his husband.

"You always find me," Gaara murmured, smiling weakly at him. Lee blinked and grinned, kissing him softly. "Seems Metal picked up that from you," The Kazekage commented when Lee broke the kiss.

"Yep!" Metal said cheerfully, giving them a thumbs up.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few weeks later, Gaara was walking through the marketplace with Metal again, his arm in a sling. Metal was holding his good hand and smiling cheerfully. "So when we visit Uncle Naruto next time, I want to find a rival!"

"Oh? Why do you need one?" Gaara asked, stopping by a booth that sold tea.

"Well Daddy and Grandpa Gai had one growing up, so I need one to! I need to have youthful matches that will make me an even stronger ninja… when I become a ninja," Metal explained, looking at a booth that had little cat statues. "Over there!" He tugged on Gaara's hand, not wanting to let go. He had become a bit clingy over the past weeks.

"I don't understand where this love of cats came from." Gaara said, smiling gently as he let Metal lead him over. As the Kazekage picked up one to look it over Metal noticed the two women from before watching them. He let go of Gaara's hand and in a flash, stood before the two women with his little hands on his little hips. The leader blinked and turned to watch his son. "Metal?"

"For your information I don't need a mom! I already have one!" Metal announced to them, pointing at Gaara. "I am happy, and it's unyouthful to judge another person's life by your stuck up standards!" He yelled. He then turned and went back to Gaara, taking his hand and pulling to make the leader follow him. Gaara was blushing at all the looks they were getting but let Metal lead him away. He looked down at the hyper boy and smiled, proud to have a son like him.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Gaara asked, lightly squeezing his sons hand.

"Anything that I can have with a milkshake!" Metal replied, grinning up at him. "Hey mom can I get a tattoo like yours?"

"Metal, no."

"Aw but it's so cool!"

"Let's just get your dad and we can all have lunch together." Gaara said, smiling and ruffling the young boy's hair. He truly felt happy at this moment, he knew he could be a good parent to Metal.

"I still want a tattoo.."

"Metal.."


End file.
